


Один час над голопроектором

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Иногда пример для подражания оказывается куда более живым, чем это показывают учителя. Иногда случайные встречи влияют больше, чем можно было предположить.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 3





	Один час над голопроектором

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 3, тема: Популярный ученик/задрот

— Хей, мелкий, ты тут нигде не видел мастера Ашу?  
Фимор вздрогнул и оторвался от книжки. Над ним, солнечно улыбаясь, стоял самый известный падаван нынешнего года, ученик мастера Квай-Гона, Ксанатос.  
— Мастера Ашу? Она еще в теплицах, у нас урок недавно закончился. Я кабинет стерегу...  
Под конец Фимор окончательно смутился и уткнулся в экран. Эх, повезло же Ксанатосу в свое время! Мастер Квай-Гон был учеником магистра Дуку, и своего собственного падавана учил просто замечательно: Ксанатос уже третий год брал первое место в их неофициальном турнире. И это — на двух формах сразу!  
Самому Фимору, не очень выдающемуся во всех дисциплинах, кроме литературы и истории, о таком оставалось только мечтать. Ну кто возьмет себе в падаваны самого незаметного юнлинга? Разве что к библиотекарям-архивариусам напроситься, может и оставят при Храме, не отошлют в Агрокорпус...  
Невеселые размышления прервал сам Ксанатос. Просто подняв книжку обложкой вверх.  
— Ого! Жизнеописание Лорда Хота? Да ты крут, мелкий! Мне три месяца пришлось клянчить, и то только в читальном зале дали посмотреть!  
— А?  
Ксанатос фыркнул и сел рядом.  
— С тобой ее подожду. Я про биографию. Ты на каком моменте?  
— Ой... На том, как ему мастера дали.  
— Хех, значит, самое интересное впереди. А про его миссию уже читал?  
Фимор встрепенулся и с восторгом глянул на Ксанатоса. Неужели тот, ко своим фехтовальным качествам, еще и в истории разбирается?!  
— Которая с подбитым ситским крейсером? Читал, конечно!  
— И как тебе тактика? — Ксанатос спрашивал с явным интересом. Время, что ли, решил скоротать?  
Фимор, в общем-то, был не против. Когда еще получится с кем обсудить битвы древности? А ведь какие применялись техники! Он непроизвольно прищурился от удовольствия, вспомнив описание Стены Света. Эх, какая должна быть красота!  
— Ну так как тебе тактика? На мой взгляд, стоило выйти из гипера чуть ближе к планете, тогда бы ситхи не смогли использовать истребители.  
— Не-не! — тут же замотал головой Фимор. — У лорда был же малый крейсер, его бы затянуло гравитационным полем газового гиганта, а компенсатор изобрел только в шестом году до Руусана.  
— Хм, сображаешь! — с ноткой уважения протянул Ксанатос. — А если бы так?..  
И Фимор, залистав на датападе звездные карты, с удовольствием втянулся в спор.

Когда пришла мастер Аша, они успели изрисовать все поле голопроектора выкладками и тактическими картами вперемешку с техническими характеристиками кораблей. Фимор успел охрипнуть, а Ксанатос притягивал к себе уже третий голомаркер — два других валялись под проектором, явно закатившись туда в пылу спора.  
Ксанатос заметил мастер и с тоской вздохнул.  
— Эх, а ведь только дошли до лазеров... Ладно, Фимор, до встречи. Ты давай, постарайся сейчас — буду раз через пару лет встретить тебя на миссиях. ...Мастер Аша, мастер Аша! Постойте!..  
— Пока! — Фимор замахал ладонью вслед убегающему новому другу. Встретиться еще раз очень хотелось, так что придется подтянуть фехтование. А вдруг ему тоже повезет с наставником, как Ксанатосу? И будут они потом вдвоем спасать галактику.  
И Фимор, сохранив все их разметки, закинул датапад в сумку и помчался в тренировочный зал.


End file.
